Point de rupture
by kittyfree
Summary: Oneshot/UA pour les amateurs de yaoi, de luxe et de lemon


**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, Romance, Yaoi

**Dédicace :** pour Florinoir parce que lorsqu'on est aussi passionnée par un sujet on mérite bien une petite fic ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Point de rupture

Le Galbadia Palace était connu pour avoir hébergé les plus grandes célébrités du pays.

Personnalités du monde politique, stars du showbiz et grandes fortunes avaient plus d'une fois poussé les portes battantes de ce luxueux établissement. Tous avaient apprécié le décor classique mais chaleureux de cette bâtisse du début du siècle qui offrait un savant mélange de boiseries anciennes et de technologies modernes.

Nombreuses étaient les prestations qu'offraient le palace : restaurants gastronomiques, centre de remise en forme, service de limousine, etc... Bref que du bonheur pour quiconque pouvait se permettre de débourser des sommes folles pour quelques moments de plaisir.

Mais il n'y avait pas que les murs et les infrastructures qui faisaient le charme de cet endroit. Le personnel du palace y était pour beaucoup dans la réputation sans tâche de cet établissement hôtelier. Chaque membre était choisi avec un soin tout particulier. Prévenant, consciencieux mais surtout discret, il devait assurer un service impeccable 24 heures sur 24 quelque soit la clientèle du moment. Aucun écart n'était autorisé et les personnes qui ne satisfaisait pas à ces critères étaient immédiatement remerciées.

C'était le prix à payer pour obtenir l'excellence et c'était pour toutes ces raisons que Seifer Almasy avait porté son choix sur cet établissement.

Seifer avait tout pour lui. A trente-deux ans, il avait su réussir dans beaucoup de domaines, y compris celui des affaires. Vice-Président de la puissante Esthar Corporation, il avait devant lui un avenir des plus prometteurs.

En plus d'un esprit brillant, ce jeune loup possédait un charme fou.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-huit, il bénéficiait d'une silhouette de sportif largement due aux entraînements réguliers de natation qu'il s'imposait. Son métier était certes très intéressant mais il se révélait aussi très souvent stressant. Le sport lui avait permis de trouver un bon équilibre dans sa vie de business man.

Mais ses atouts physiques ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Sa chevelure blonde tombait en mèches travaillées sur un regard couleur jade qui pouvait à lui seul vous transpercer de part en part. Il était toujours habillé à la dernière mode, ne portant que des vêtements de marque faits sur mesure.

Seifer Almasy était le type même de clientèle qui avait pour habitude de fréquenter le Galbadia Palace.

Enfin…

Si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il possédait un luxueux appartement dans un des quartiers chics de la ville et que par conséquent rien ne semblait devoir le pousser à utiliser les services d'un tel établissement.

Pourtant… Seifer y séjournait régulièrement.

Il demandait expressément la suite 1313 et ne souffrait aucun refus à ce sujet. Le personnel du palace le savait et faisait tout pour satisfaire leur client sachant très bien que leurs efforts seraient récompensés par un généreux pourboire.

Et cette nuit comme beaucoup d'autres par le passé, ce fut un Seifer vêtu d'un pantalon noir parfaitement coupé et d'une chemise de la même teinte mais agrémentée de très fines rayures grises qui poussa les portes tambours du Galbadia Palace à vingt-et-une heures précises.

L'endroit était encore assez calme. Quelques personnes prenaient un verre au bar profitant de l'ambiance feutrée et de la musique douce qu'un pianiste aux longs cheveux bruns exécutait avec talent. Il y avait des bruits de conversation mais ils étaient à peine perceptibles. D'ici une heure ou deux, l'endroit deviendrait désert et seul quelques âmes solitaires se laisseront séduire par la couleur ambrée des bouteilles parfaitement alignées derrière le bar.

Seifer ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea directement vers la réception de l'hôtel.

La réceptionniste, une jeune femme vêtue de l'impeccable tailleur noir et blouse blanche de l'hôtel, semblait absorbée par le contrôle des listing clientèle de la journée. Elle délaissa toutefois immédiatement son travail lorsqu'elle aperçut Seifer.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Almasy. », dit-elle avec un sourire poli. « Bienvenue au Galbadia Palace. »

« Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Treppe. », répondit-il. « J'ai fait une réservation. »

« C'est exact. »

La réceptionniste tapota quelques instants sur son clavier afin d'afficher les données du client et de préparer la clé électronique.

« Vos affaires ont été montées dans votre chambre en fin d'après-midi selon votre demande. », expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le passe. « Voici votre clé pour la suite 1313 et je vous souhaite un excellent séjour dans notre hôtel. »

« Merci. », répondit-il en prenant la clé.

Puis il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs doubles qui trônaient au centre du grand hall. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et dès que les battants s'ouvrirent, il entra dans la cabine.

Contrairement aux autres chambres qui composaient l'hôtel, la suite 1313 possédait un accès privatif. Pour parvenir dans ce lieu protégé, il fallait insérer la clé électronique dans la fente prévue à cet effet sur le panneau de l'ascenseur.

Seifer le fit par automatisme. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il effectuait ce geste. Cet hôtel était presque devenu son deuxième foyer.

Une fois le passe inséré et l'autorisation acquise, les battants de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et la cabine commença son ascension. Une flèche en fer forgé décorait l'intérieur de l'ascenseur indiquant les différents étages parcourus. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le chiffre treize, la porte s'ouvrit sur un hall clair au fond duquel on pouvait apercevoir une grande porte où l'inscription « Suite 1313 » se découpait en lettres d'or.

Seifer déverrouilla la porte et après le petit cliquetis caractéristique, il abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans l'appartement.

La suite était composée d'un très grand salon ouvert directement sur une salle à manger. Il y avait aussi deux chambres attenantes qui possédaient chacune leur salle de bains, ainsi qu'un bureau.

Cet étage avait été récemment redécoré dans un style très épuré et sobre. On était loin des dorures et des couleurs chargées qui étaient autrefois l'apanage des grands palaces.

Sur les murs d'un blanc crème étaient accrochés quelques œuvres modernes ainsi qu'un écran géant dernier cri. Un magnifique piano noir laqué avait été installé dans un coin de la pièce près d'une belle cheminée de pierre. Deux grands canapés en tissu se faisaient face et regorgeaient de coussin donnant l'envie de plonger dedans comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

Avant son arrivée, le personnel du room-service avait disposé sur la table basse un seau à glace dans lequel attendait sagement une bouteille de champagne d'un grand cru, deux flûtes de cristal et quelques mignardises soigneusement présentées sur un plateau en argent.

Seifer ne put retenir un sourire en coin lorsqu'il aperçut que quelques chocolats manquaient déjà.

Sur la table de la salle à manger, de très belles orchidées pourpres en décoraient toute la longueur, embaumant la pièce de leur odeur entêtante. Mais malgré le parfum floral, Seifer distingua une effluve différente, une fragrance qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Après un rapide balayage de la pièce, il avisa la porte de la terrasse entrouverte. Sans plus attendre, il s'y dirigea et poussa les battants pour accéder au toit.

Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut.

Accoudé à la rambarde, un jeune homme observait le croissant de lune comme séduit par la lumière si particulière de cet astre. Le vent, bien que léger, faisait se balancer ses mèches brunes, caressant au passage le visage offert.

Seifer s'avança sans bruit vers son invité. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et embrassa la peau d'une nuque laissée découverte.

Mais son convive ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa quiétude. Il restait indifférent aux douces attentions dont sa gorge semblait être devenue la cible. Le business man se colla un peu plus contre le corps athlétique et laissa sa main glisser légèrement sous le tissu d'une chemise claire.

« Tu devrais rentrer. », dit-il tout contre l'oreille de son invité. « Tu vas finir par attraper froid. »

Seifer ne pouvait pas le voir mais son ami eut un haussement de sourcil sceptique face à cette pitoyable excuse.

Un à un les doigts agiles du blond se mirent à défaire les boutons d'un vêtement devenu indésirable tandis que ses lèvres avaient retrouvé le chemin d'une nuque à la peau encore dorée par un été caniculaire.

Lorsque la chemise blanche fut totalement défaite et que les mains s'égarèrent sans plus aucune retenue, Seifer devint plus impatient.

« Viens. », chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement avant que son invité ne se décide à bouger. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui semblait si désireux d'obtenir son attention.

Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix-huit, Squall Leonheart possédait une corpulence plus légère que celle de Seifer mais tout aussi agréable à l'œil. Son visage aux traits réguliers et harmonieux était agrémenté d'un regard bleu-gris absolument unique.

Squall était un jeune homme extrêmement séduisant si on faisait abstraction de la froideur qui se dégageait de lui. Mais Seifer connaissait les trésors que dissimulait cette apparente impassibilité et contrairement à la majorité des gens, le business man trouvait ce trait de caractère extrêmement attirant. Lors de sa première rencontre avec Squall ce fut même le déclic qui lui donna envie de le connaître d'avantage et de découvrir ce que cette indifférence pouvait cacher.

Seifer se décolla de son invité et se dirigea vers les portes-fenêtres. Il ouvrit l'un des pans et attendit que Squall le rejoigne. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et sans un mot, il passa devant le blond pour pénétrer dans la suite. Le business man le suivit avant de refermer l'accès à la terrasse.

Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Squall, le jeune homme était en train de chaparder un chocolat sur le plat en argent.

« Tu vas finir diabétique à force de consommer autant de sucre. », dit le blond en connaissant le penchant de son ami pour les douceurs.

Face à cette remarque pleine de bon sens, Squall avala une nouvelle bouchée.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. », répondit-il enfin d'une voix basse.

Seifer ne se froissa pas de la remarque, bien au contraire. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré jusqu'à lui faire face. Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants se jaugeant et se défiant du regard. Ce fut l'aîné qui fit le premier pas en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

La première chose qui envahit les sens de Seifer fut le goût du chocolat. C'était sucré et légèrement amer à cause du cacao. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour happer avec application celles de son partenaire tandis que ses mains se posèrent sagement sur les hanches laissant leurs corps se frôler par intermittence.

Squall, d'abord passif, devint nettement plus exalté au fur et à mesure de leur échange. Il répondit au baiser s'accrochant aux bras de son hôte comme si ce geste pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre étouffer les sensations qui commençaient à l'envahir.

La chemise déjà entrouverte de Squall ne fut pas longue à quitter ses épaules pour finir sa course sur le sol. Le dos mis à nu fut courtisé par les mains de son amant tandis qu'une bouche mordillait et embrassait le haut de son épaule.

Le jeune homme se laissa docilement faire tout en plongeant ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure de Seifer. Lorsque les morsures firent naquirent un peu trop de frissons chez lui, il attrapa quelques mèches blondes et tira dessus avec douceur mais fermeté. Le visage de son amant revint face à lui et Squall put à son tour capturer les lèvres rougies et les embrasser de tout son soûl.

La vitesse de leurs attouchements augmenta d'un cran, se faisant plus empressés et plus intenses. Les corps se pressèrent avec vigueur tentant de calmer en vain le feu qui s'allumait en eux. Les souffles devinrent rapides et quelques soupirs plus soutenus s'échappèrent de leurs bouches entrouvertes.

La chemise de Seifer ne tarda pas à disparaître elle aussi tandis que les doigts agiles du blond détachait le jeans griffé de Squall. Il avait maintenant libre accès au désir bien présent de son invité et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour y glisser une main chaude. Suite à ce geste tout aussi apprécié qu'attendu, Squall ne put s'empêcher de griffer superficiellement le dos de son _tortionnaire_.

« J'ai envie de toi. », chuchota Seifer au creux de son oreille sentant sous ses doigts la virilité de son amant vibrer à chaque caresse.

La seule réponse de Squall fut une délicieuse plainte partiellement étouffée.

Rien n'excitait plus Seifer que de voir ce jeune homme si impassible perdre tout sa réserve entre ses bras. C'était un plaisir qu'il avait maintes fois renouvelés mais même avec le temps, jamais il ne s'en lassait.

Squall était tellement beau dans ces moments-là. Son regard auparavant aussi froid que l'acier devenait au fil des minutes plus foncé, presque magnétique. Sa peau frissonnait sous la violence du désir et ses mains se faisaient plus enhardies.

Mais lorsque la jouissance commença à le gagner, Squall bloqua le poignet de Seifer.

« Attends qu'on soit dans la chambre. », dit-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Le blond eut un haussement de sourcil face à cette étrange remarque. Personne ne pouvait les surprendre en ce lieu, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de se cantonner à une seule pièce alors que la suite offrait tant de possibilités.

« Ca serait dommage d'arrêter maintenant. », répondit Seifer en resserrant un peu ses doigts sur la virilité de son amant.

Face à cette attaque en traître, Squall ferma ses yeux et tenta désespérément de garder les idées claires.

« Je préfère la chambre. »

Seifer haussa les épaules ne voyant pas de réelles raisons de refuser et finit par délaisser son corps, le libérant momentanément.

Squall réajusta son jeans sur ses hanches sans toutefois le reboutonner. Il était bien conscient que d'ici quelques secondes, il en serait totalement débarrassé alors à quoi bon se rhabiller.

Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre principale. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos, la présence de Seifer qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

La pièce possédait des proportions plus que généreuses et les murs clairs permettaient de conserver l'impression de plénitude et de simplicité qui se dégageait de cet appartement. Une grande baie vitrée en tout point identique à celle du salon laissait entrer la lumière bleutée de la lune. Un grand lit, habillé de draps et de coussins aux différentes nuances de gris, trônait au centre de la pièce. Quelques fauteuils agrémentaient le reste de la chambre lui donnant un air très confortable.

Squall s'avança jusque vers le lit mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Seifer s'était collé à lui. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le souffle de son amant contre sa gorge tandis que des mains impatientes s'égaraient sur le haut de son jeans. Peu à peu, elles descendirent les pans du vêtement le long de ses hanches entraînant par la même occasion un boxer devenu indésirable. Elles continuèrent leur route le long des jambes bien dessinées de Squall jusqu'à les dévêtir complètement.

Le brun se laissa docilement faire appréciant le contact encore peu appuyé.

Lorsqu'il l'eut totalement déshabillé, Seifer se releva et vint apposer ses paumes chaudes sur son ventre. Doucement, presque avec piété, elles se mirent à caresser les abdominaux remontant peu à peu vers les pectoraux lisses, s'entant durcir sous leurs doigts les pointes ambrées.

Squall bascula la tête en arrière, la laissant prendre appui sur l'épaule de son amant. Puis, il apposa ses mains sur celles cajoleuses de Seifer et lentement, presque comme s'il s'octroyait lui même ces attouchements, il les fit descendre sur son corps. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent son sexe, Squall ne retint plus les soupirs de plaisir que ce contact lui conférait.

Les sens attisés par ses gémissements, Seifer se colla au maximum contre lui, frottant sa virilité encore emprisonnée par le tissu de ses vêtements, contre les fesses offertes. Il avait envie de se sentir en lui, de le posséder entièrement comme personne n'était en droit de le faire à sa place.

Il le voulait.

Ce fut après quelques instants de purs délices que Squall finit par se libérer du désir qui lui brûlait les reins. La bouche entrouverte, il laissa un gémissement rauque franchir ses lèvres tandis que son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine.

Il demeura encore un peu immobile, appréciant les derniers vestiges du plaisir qui peu à peu quittaient son corps alangui. Puis lorsque sa torpeur fut passée, Squall revint à des préoccupations plus urgentes. Il se retourna lentement vers son amant, observant la flamme de désir dans le regard qui lui faisait face. Ce fut lui qui, cette fois-ci, apposa ses mains sur l'attache du pantalon de Seifer.

Il fit descendre le pantalon sur les cuisses énergiques tout en s'agenouillant sur le tapis moelleux. Lorsqu'il l'en eut débarrassé, Squall réitéra son geste avec le sous-vêtement sombre dévoilant la virilité tendue de Seifer.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur le sexe, courtisant la peau sensible. Puis ses lèvres s'y promenèrent faisant naître de brûlants élancements dans le corps de son amant. Ce dernier enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure sombre de Squall tentant vainement de lui imprimer un rythme plus appuyé. Mais malgré ses efforts, le jeune homme ne faisait que l'effleurer attisant en lui un désir déjà très présent.

Comprenant qu'il s'amusait à ses dépends, Seifer décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et l'obligea à se relever.

Une fois en face de lui, Squall haussa les sourcils d'un air faussement surpris mais ne cacha toutefois pas un sourire en coin.

« Un problème ? »

« Je crois qu'on a assez joué. », répondit Seifer en happant les lèvres insolentes.

Il fit reculer Squall jusqu'au lit et le poussa légèrement afin de le faire basculer sur l'édredon. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans aucune retenue, attendant que Seifer le rejoigne. Mais avant de prendre sa place aux côtés de Squall, le business man se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre et y disparut pendant quelques secondes.

Durant ce laps de temps, son invité remonta légèrement sur le lit afin d'être mieux installé. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le croissant de lune qui ce soir était décidément d'une beauté presque hypnotique.

Seifer ne fut pas long à réapparaître avec dans la main quelques accessoires indispensables à une nuit faite exclusivement de plaisir. Il déposa son précieux colis sur l'une des tables de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de laisser ses yeux caresser le corps nu comme l'avaient fait ses mains quelques minutes auparavant.

Sentant le regard de Seifer sur lui, Squall tourna son visage dans sa direction. Il s'observèrent quelques instants en silence avant que le business man ne s'allonge sur lui sans aucun complexe.

Leurs mains retrouvèrent tout naturellement leur place sur la peau de l'autre tandis que leurs bouches s'embrassèrent avec ardeur.

Malgré un premier désir assouvi, Squall ne fut pas long à retrouver une nouvelle vigueur sous les caresses de Seifer. Et lorsque ce dernier sentit le plaisir de son amant se faire aussi présent que le sien, il le fit basculer sur le côté et vint se placer derrière lui.

Seifer tendit ensuite le bras vers la table de chevet et attrapa un petit tube de lubrifiant. Il en versa une bonne quantité sur ses doigts avant de les apposer sur la partie la plus intime de Squall. Avec attention, il le prépara prenant tout son temps pour lui offrir un maximum de plaisir.

Le jeune homme, d'abord un peu crispé sous les tiraillements qu'occasionnaient ce genre de geste, finit par les oublier lorsque le plaisir se mit à prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Lentement, ses hanches devancèrent les mouvements de Seifer indiquant à celui-ci qu'il était prêt.

Le blond prit un préservatif sur la table de chevet qu'il déroula sur son sexe et qu'il enduisit de lubrifiant. Il se calla ensuite contre son corps contre celui de son partenaire et doucement, il entra en lui.

La première pénétration ne fut qu'un pêle-mêle de sensations pour les deux partenaires. Squall paraissait submergé par la douleur, tandis que Seifer avait l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre sous la montée de plaisir que son sexe compressé faisait naître en lui. Cependant, malgré son propre besoin d'assouvissement, il attendit l'approbation de Squall avant de poursuivre.

« Continue. », murmura ce dernier dans un souffle.

Alors lentement, Seifer s'exécuta.

Il refit un va-et-vient sentant sous ses doigts les muscles crispés de son amant.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Face à cette réponse, il réitéra son geste, d'abord par petit mouvement, puis lorsqu'il commença à entendre les gémissements de plaisir de Squall, par de plus amples coups de reins.

Une fois le rythme bien installé, Seifer prit la virilité de son compagnon dans sa main et lui imprima les mêmes mouvements.

Squall se sentit pris entre deux feux, ne sachant pas lequel le consumerait en premier. Après quelques vains efforts pour ne pas perdre complètement toutes notions autres que les caresses de Seifer, le jeune homme cessa de vouloir garder un semblant de contrôle sur la situation et se laissa aller.

Le plaisir n'en fut que plus grand.

Voulant éviter de laisser échapper des éclats de voix trop importants, Squall attrapa un bout de l'oreiller et y enfouit son visage comme si sa vie ne dépendait. Ses gémissements furent partiellement étouffés par l'épaisseur du tissu mais ils n'échappèrent toutefois pas à Seifer.

Et plus Squall essayait de se réfréner, plus son amant s'enfonçait en lui.

Des élancements brûlants envahirent peu à peu ses reins et au sommet de son plaisir, Squall ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de Seifer. Ce dernier donna encore quelques coups de hanches avant de lui aussi laisser libre cours à son plaisir.

A moitié chancelant, Squall resta immobile. Il était encore beaucoup trop empêtré dans la déferlante de sensations qui l'avait envahi. Ce fut donc Seifer qui reprit pied en premier.

Il se retira du corps de son amant et ôta le préservatif. Il le délaissa ensuite pour se rendre dans la salle de bains et en revenir avec un linge légèrement humide. Avec délicatesse, il nettoya sommairement le corps souillé de son partenaire avant de l'obliger à se mettre sous l'édredon. Le plaisir qu'ils venaient de partagé les avaient certes rendu fiévreux mais cette chaleur finirait par disparaître elle aussi.

Une fois ces quelques tâches effectuées, Seifer glissa à son tour sous les draps délicieusement soyeux et vint caler son torse contre le dos de Squall.

« Tu m'as manqué. », murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la hanche nue.

Mais Squall demeura silencieux face à cet aveux. Son regard semblait à nouveau hypnotisé par l'astre nocturne et ses paupières se firent peu à peu lourdes. Le jeune homme tomba rapidement dans le sommeil très vite suivit par son amant.

* * *

Ce fut un bruit de froissement qui réveilla Seifer et lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux ce fut pour constater que Squall était déjà fin prêt à s'en aller. Il avait apparemment pris une douche s'il se fiait à ses cheveux encore légèrement humides et il était en train d'accrocher les derniers boutons de sa chemise.

« Je te revois quand ? », demanda Seifer avec le même ton que s'il avait parlé de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Squall finit d'ajuster son vêtement avant de porter son regard sur le corps partiellement couvert de son amant.

« C'était la dernière fois. », répondit le brun avec impassibilité.

« Tu dis ça à chacune de nos rencontres. », rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Cette fois je suis sérieux. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants en silence.

« Pourquoi être venu alors ? Tu aurais pu refuser lorsque je t'ai appelé. »

Squall haussa les épaules avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. J'avais juste envie de te revoir une dernière fois… avant de t'oublier. »

Seifer scruta son visage avec sérieux.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux arrêter maintenant. Ca fait plus d'un an que l'on se voit et jusqu'à présent tout se passait bien. »

« Ca ne se passait pas bien, on ne faisait que se mentir. »

« Squall… », commença l'aîné mais il se fit couper par son amant qui venait de tendre le bras pour lui attraper la main.

« Tu vois ça. », dit le brun en désignant du regard l'anneau argenté que Seifer portait à l'annulaire gauche. « Ca prouve que ce qui nous lie est voué à l'échec. »

« On en a déjà parlé. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais dès la première minute. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

« Je sais. », répéta Squall. « Je pensais pouvoir accepter cette situation mais c'était peine perdue. Tu ne _veux_ pas la quitter… »

« Je ne _peux_ pas la quitter. », rectifia le blond.

« … et moi je ne _veux_ plus continuer comme ça ! »

Un silence lourd s'installa suite à ces dernières paroles. Seifer tenta de trouver des arguments pour convaincre Squall qu'il avait tort de tout stopper mais malgré les idées qui affluaient dans son esprit, il ne se sentait pas prêt à les dire tout haut.

C'était peut-être la peur qui l'en empêchait ou alors sa fierté d'homme mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, le résultat fut le même.

Squall se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Seifer l'observa quitter la suite 1313 sans bouger.

Il l'observa quitter sa vie sans réagir.

Et bien plus tard, alors que tout n'était que luxe et volupté au Galabadia Palace, Seifer se sentait le plus démuni des hommes.

Il y avait dans la vie des choses précieuses, des êtres chers qui valaient bien plus que toutes les richesses du monde.

Il était dommage que certains d'entre nous se voient obligés de les perdre pour s'en rendre compte.

FIN


End file.
